Celebrity Fender Bender
by DarkHeart89
Summary: The woman turned on her heels and grasped the doorknob, twisting and stepping halfway out. She then turned at last minute, gripping the doorframe. "I'm not ordinary woman Mr. Oliver, I figured you would have picked up on that by now." One-shot. AU Bade. If you're reading, check-out "YOU'RE DATING HER?" A Big Time Rush fanfiction featuring Jade by me!


Celebrity Fender Bender

Summary: The woman turned on her heels and grasped the doorknob, twisting and stepping halfway out. She then turned at last minute, gripping the doorframe. "I'm not ordinary woman Mr. Oliver, I figured you would have picked up on that by now."

Rating: T

Pairing: AU Bade

AN: This was a creative writing prompt I got off of writers , there was an entire list of them, so I decided to just pick one to put to an AU Bade scene. This was will be interesting. I don't often do AUs.

EXCEPT, I will not be doing the whole /dead body in the back of the truck/ thing. That would just be too odd for my taste. However, it will be an interesting meet and greet between the two.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in ten minutes tops." Came a husked voice speaking into the phone. "Not my fault traffic is heavy. You're the one who decided to wake me up nearly an hour too late and tell me to come in! Dad told me I had the day off." Her nose wrinkled. "Enough Jay, I'm coming in. Just don't pull this again or next time I see you, your hair is going to disappear."

The woman slammed her phone down on the dashboard, paying her attention back to the array of unmoving cars in front of her. She blasted the horn, curling her lips back in a snarl. "C'mon! Are you kidding me? There are about five mile gaps between all of you." Her horn had ignited quite a few others in response.

This was a normal Jade West day, completely off and frustrating. There were enough miscommunications this morning to drive her mad. The feisty young woman worked for her Father at a law firm, clearly one of the strongest prosecutors in Los Angeles.

Sure, she got pegged a few times because her Father was leader of the firm and she just happened to be his daughter, but she had skills. Not only in the courtroom, but also intimidation. She got it from her Father, who happened to be a pretty frightening man to deal with.

Her blue eyes shifted to meet the blaring green letters on the clock of her Chevrolet Corvette. She was supposedly supposed to be in at nine, but it was five minutes to nine and there was no way she could make it around this traffic.

Or could she?

An idea grew in her mind as her tires screeched as she swerved over onto the shoulder spontaneously, flooring it and speeding down the line of cars, a smirk quirking up the corners of her lips.

Jade West was also a daredevil among other things. Her patience was minimal in the morning. She watched carefully for any gaps and slid carefully in the first one she found, earning a few honks but the satisfaction of finally getting around that rusted truck a few yards back was enough to leave her content for the next few minutes.

However, while she basked in the glory of gaining a bit of leverage on the traffic, her foot slipped and the front of her Corvette slid right into the back of a Mustang Shelby Convertible, the trunk popping right open and revealing just a bunch of luggage. She swore it was a 2015 one, which hadn't even come out onto the market yet.

"No, no, no!" She groaned, banging her head back against the seat and driving over onto the shoulder considering this situation was unavoidable at this point and she definitely was not going to pay even more because she bailed a crash scene.

She pulled her heels back on and popped open her door, getting out. "Look pal, it was a complete accident, I wasn't trying to-" There was a pause as Jade's eyes lit up in surprise. This was not the person she was expecting to see.

"You're Beck Oliver? Socio star?" An eyebrow made itself present high up on her forehead, her hands falling to her hips as she tried to comprehend this situation. So she ended up smashing into Beck Oliver's Mustang Shelby…of all people?

God - what - a - morning.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Came the easy response as he made himself once again apparent, stepping out of his car. Clad in a leather jacket, he looked just as he did in the movies. The positively irritating amount of scruff located on his chin; thin, wirey mustache captivating his upper lip; and even those gorgeous brown eyes that just made ninety-percent of population of woman melt [even the lesbians].

"I don't have time for chit-chat, clearly." Her eyebrows rose. "Now what are we going to do about this? I need a quick way to resolve this mess, any ideas Oliver?" She called a lot of people by their last name, but she had never envisioned herself titling **the** Beck Oliver as just simply - Oliver.

With a bemused expression, he answered: "It's fine, I can take care of it." This was definitely the first time where a female was not buckling down to her knees and spitting about how much she loved the successful male actor and absolutely fed his ego until it was nearly bursting. This girl clearly was unaware of **how** much he had done in the acting world.

Her eyebrow rose. "And what does that consist of? You calling your agent and your agent gets a lawyer who ends up trying to counter-sue for all of the money I have? Mhm, no thanks; now tell me how we're going to handle this **right now** or else I'm just going to slap you down a five thousand dollar check to get that bumper fixed and call it a day?"

Beck Oliver leaned against the side of his car, looking at her. "You apparently have knowledge of how this works. What? Do you usually crash into famous actor's cars all of the time?"

"Ha-ha, don't flatter yourself too much now, wouldn't want an overdose in the ego department today." She said slowly, narrowing her eyes. "For your information, I'm a lawyer and how this works is just common knowledge to me. Any other questions Mr. Oliver?"

A bit taken back by her blatantly calling him out, his response came out a little weak: "Yeah, actually I do." He swallowed, folding his arms and gripping his arms. "Why don't we go grab coffee and discuss the details?" He then asked to try and see if this was all a false façade in attempt to appear superior to him.

Clearly he was wrong by her next response.

"How about no." She retorted. "I have places to be, as previously said. I don't have time to fiddle around with you." She looked at the time on her Pearphone with a groan and looked at him. "Ugh, give me your phone."

"…What?"

"I said, give me your phone." She repeated in a more demanding way, holding her hand out expectantly, an impatient look on her face.

Fumbling, he tossed his phone to her -which she caught with ease-. She scrolled through his contacts and nimbly added herself before throwing it back.

"Here," She sighed. "We can work out the details **later**, when I have time. But I have to run, like now." She darted back to her car, opening it up and getting inside. Beck stepped around and leaned against her open window.

"Where do you work?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She tucked her key back into the ignition, starting her Corvette back up. "You know the big building in LA? The one with the sharp top?" He hesitated, but nodded. She smirked. "That's me." Before she sped off, thankful that the traffic had thinned out a little.

The actor shot himself back to avoid getting his foot run over, staring off into the distance as the sheening black Corvette disappeared from his view, leaving him breathless.

What kind of a girl was that?

[OoOoOoO]

It had been a week since Jade's incident with Beck Oliver and she had told no one. One, her Daddy-dearest probably wouldn't believe a word of it as some elaborate excuse to get out of being late, but also because she didn't want all of her other female co-workers [who she hated] bombarding her for the rest of her life about it.

She had ignored all of his texts and calls. Apparently, he really really liked her as he continued to try and pursue her through charming texts and phone calls, he'd even sent her flowers from a 'Secret Admirer' that had the rest of her co-workers just fuming.

That part had been amusing, the fact that he kept doing it was not. His persistence was perpetually irritating.

Jade knew how Hollywood worked. Big time actor dates small town girl, everything goes to hell and small town girl never gets to have anymore private time and she happily enjoyed that private time, even if it was not very frequent.

But this, this perusal certainly topped the charts.

Instead of sending a guy to bring the arrangement of flowers, instead Beck Oliver brought them himself - in person - to her office. And this was a huge bundle of flowers, however; instead of the usual cheesy red roses, these ones were black and positively alluring.

Black roses were very uncommon and pricey to acquire. It seems Mr. Beck Oliver certainly was going to some trouble here.

There were squeals and squeaks coming from the female population of the firm, before Jade ushered her way through the crowd of them and stared at Beck in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" She hissed in an annoyed tone.

"Personally delivering a flower arrangement." He answered simply.

"I knew you were the one sending me all of those!" She insisted, jabbing a finger in his face.

"Yeah," He laughed, batting her finger out of his face. "Not like you were going to answer any of my texts."

"Because everything was done and over, I didn't think it was that hard." She growled, really annoyed with all of the stares she was getting. "What?" She snapped. "Don't you guys have work to do? Lives to ruin?"

"Jade! What on earth are you-…wait, you're Beck Oliver." Said the booming voice of Jade's Father, Walter West, chief executive of the firm - staring in evident surprise at the actor.

"That's my name, don't wear it-"

"Oh shut up." Jade finished for him, rolling her eyes. She was silenced by one of Walter's famous glares.

"What is it you require?" Walter asked calmly, nodding at him.

"Well…" Beck started, stealing a glance at her. "I am absolutely captivated by your daughter's-" Yet Jade's glare made him rethink his words entirely. "**experience** in your law firm and I would love to have her represent me in court."

"Why are you going to court for?" Asked a dim woman from the back of the rows of people.

"I'd rather not speak about it." Beck said mysteriously, earning yet again **another** eye roll from Jade. "If you wouldn't mind lending me to her to discuss arrangements of course."

"Dad," Jade started, but Walter waved her off.

"Oh no, only of course Mr. Oliver. Jade." He nodded to her, sending her a stern look. This would be great for the firm, Beck Oliver using his daughter as his lawyer. This would work out most perfectly.

"Come on **Mr. Oliver**." Jade said sarcastically, grabbing his wrist and leading him to one of the meeting rooms. "Let's **talk**."

[OoOoOoO]

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Jade immediately snapped at him once they entered the room, swerving around and looking at him pointedly. "Obviously I'm ignoring your texts and your calls for a reason."

"Mind enlightening me with that reason?" Beck returned, crossing his arms and sending a look her way.

"I - do not - have any - interest - in - you." She spoke slowly to make sure it got through his thick head. "Romantic-wise or any-wise!"

Beck's eyebrows screwed up as if he couldn't believe that she had just said she had no interest in him at all.

"What? What! I know you want to say something, spit it out." She gestured wildly with her hands, completely irritated with the entire prospect of being around him.

The actor had drove her to insanity in the past week, she wanted to rip her hair out and force feed it to him just to use it as a muzzle on him.

"A million girls would kill to have me begging for them to go out with me and you're turning me down flat out." Beck stated. "Why?"

Jade smiled slyly and propelled herself forward, pushing her face into his so they met eyes fully. "I'm not at all similar to those million girls. While they fawn over silly actors, I live my life. I happen to like my life, I don't need you in it."

The woman turned on her heels and grasped the doorknob, twisting and stepping halfway out. She then turned at last minute, gripping the doorframe. "I'm not ordinary woman Mr. Oliver, I figured you would have picked up on that by now."

[OoOoOoO]

It seemed Jade and Beck's last talk proved proficient enough that he seemed to leave her alone for the next two weeks. There were no more bombarding texts and pressing phone calls - there was silence.

Jade was unsure of how to feel about it, whether it was disappointment curling in her chest or if it was relief.

Honestly, his pursuit had been the liveliest thing passing in her life then. And now upon his sudden exit; now her life had come to a standstill.

Not by any means was she trying to convince anyone that her life was so boring, she needed a meet and greet with a celebrity to cause something interesting - but that's basically how it was in simplistic terms.

It was a Saturday night and as usual women her age [a hearty twenty-four] had dates or parties to go to, she stayed at home with her rabbits: Blacky and Knife, eating Noodles and watching yet another playing of 'The Scissoring', her favorite movie on the entire planet.

It may have seemed like more of an older woman's night, certainly not a woman fresh in her twenties and still lively. Jade had always been told she was far too wise for her age, in a literal sense as well.

And then that dreaded knock on her door came, startling the black and white rabbit in her lap. "Blacky, settle down." Jade lifted the rabbit off of her lap, setting her cup of Noodles aside and putting the rabbit in her place. "Stay." She ordered and fixed her hair, fluffing it up to play its lovely volume.

When she got to the door, she made a move of making them knock a second time before throwing open the door abrasively, making her presence evidence. Alright, so maybe it wasn't who she expected.

"Eric? What are you doing here?" Jade whined, clearly not happy with results.

"Jee, thanks." *A blonde haired man, similar to her age retorted sarcastically. "Just thought about popping by and not leaving my best friend to rot in the dust of her apartment."

Jade shook her head. "Leave."

"What? Why?" Eric complained, throwing his arms out insistently. "I just got here!"

"-I'm expecting someone." She informed shortly, folding her arms.

Eric looked at her skeptically and gestured to her state of dress: A black huggy tank top and some sweat pants. "In that?"

"Yes, **in this**." She rolled her eyes. "Now get the hell out of here." She grabbed his shoulders, turned him around and kicked his ass for good measure, shoving him forward a few feet.

"Hey!" He whined, stumbling against the wall. "I'm going to remember this!"

"Good." Was all she said before slamming the door shut with a groan, sliding her back against the door and found yet another knocking. "UGH! ERIC!" She groaned, popping to her feet and yanking the door open. "I TOLD YOU TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF-Oh."

It was Beck, who she had been expecting the first time, with surprisingly no flowers this time. He was just in a casual leather jacket and had shaved.

Apparently her took her tweets to TheSlap to heart about her hatred for facial hair. He was following her after all.

"What do **you** want?" She scowled, leaning against her door and crossing her arms under her breasts, nearly emphasizing them.

"To apologize." Beck answered, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Keep talking." Jade hinted, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"I'm sorry about being so blatant with my attempts to ask you out, I didn't know you weren't interested until you informed me of that two weeks ago."

Ooh, he was getting serious with even remembering how long it had been. Well, technically eleven days and five hours, but who was counting?

Beck shrugged. "I'll leave you alone. Unless you want to be-" But was cut off when Jade's charming friend Eric came back into the picture, pointing to Beck repeatedly with pointed fingers, looking as if he might faint.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THE COMPANY YOU WERE EXPECTING WAS GOING TO BE BECK OLIVER! OH MY GOD!" Eric fanboy-ed, fanning himself dramatically.

Beck turned to look at Jade. "You were expecting me?"

Jade curled back her lips and hissed at Eric. "Get out of here! I told you to leave a few minutes ago! Would you leave and mind your own business!"

"But it's Beck-"

"I KNOW!" She shooed him out of here, shoving him down the hall and threatening to tell his girlfriend about the party he had went to and got drunk off his ass a few months ago.

Jade returned and Beck raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Who was that?"

"A friend." She retorted shortly. "Now what were you saying before we got rudely interrupted?"

Beck cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you wanted to be-friends? Possibly."

"Friends with Beck Oliver?" Jade laughed. "That's laughable." She switched her footing from left to right, thinking. "Alright-maybe I wasn't completely honest." Beck arched his eyebrows. "I may have a bit of interest in you-somewhat."

Beck looked thrilled. "Really?"

"Possibly." Her eyes narrowed, before remembering faintly what she had seen him in the tabloids, supposedly having hooked up with the pop singer, Tori Vega. "Wait. Aren't you with Vega?"

"Vega?" Beck questioned.

"Vega. Tori Vega." Jade clarified.

Beck burst out laughing at the question and gripped his stomach, wiping at his eyes. "Oh that's funny."

Jade glared. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you or not? I don't feel like starting some kind of funny relationship with a celebrity if said celebrity already has a pop star girlfriend."

Beck shook his head. "Tori Vega is just a good friend. We've been friends for years, ever since we met back at a Performing Arts school."

"Thanks for sharing - don't care." She crossed her arms. "Now, are you sure you want to date me?"

He grinned. "Absolutely."

"Then pal, you're in for one hell of a ride."

Beck shrugged. "That's what I figured." He then looked at her for a moment. "You still need to pay me for the bumper charges though."

"Don't push it Oliver, don't push it."

[OoOoOoO]

AN: First AU Bade, first Bade since the BadePrompts challenge and I feel proud of myself - for now. I did this instead of writing a legacy speech, so yay.

Reviews are welcome!

~Nat

PS: Please PLEASE check-out my Big Time Rush story featuring Jade in it. Only forty views and one favorite and follow. It hurts. I would truly appreciate a review for it, because I wanted to keep making them, but not necessarily if no one really likes them.


End file.
